Annabelle Cums Home
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Ed isn't quite finished with his investigation about that night and Bob is the last person on his list to question. But Ed has more than questions planned for Bob.


**Annabelle Cums Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Annabelle or The Conjuring universe. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**I recently saw the latest Annabelle movie again and wanted to write something.**

**Since the first time I saw the movie at the cinema, I thought Bob was super attractive and really adorkably cute and gullible if it came to it, I've also thought Ed was super-hot since the first Conjuring movie.**

**This whole story is just a little bit of fun because I think the actors are hot and I just saw the movie again.**

**The whole story will probably just be this one-off chapter, unless anyone seems to really like it, than I may consider writing some more.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Bob had survived his terrifying night outside the Warrens house.

Bob had already told Ed and Lorraine everything they wanted to know about that night and he had also gone to Judy's birthday party.

But not that Bob wanted to admit it to anyone else, he didn't want to go back to that house again.

It was a cool afternoon, overcast and drizzling with rain for most of the day.

Bob wasn't working and he didn't have any school so he was home alone.

Bob would usually be spending this time working or practicing playing his guitar but after he had smashed his old one saving Judy from the werewolf, no one in his family had the money to replace it.

So Bob was just reading a book, only half paying attention to the words on the page.

Bob was about to turn the page in his book when the phone rang.

Bob jumped slightly, he'd been jumping a lot since that night.

Getting up from the lounge chair, Bob walked over to the phone mounted on the wall that was ringing incessantly and picked it up and put it to his ear.

'Hello, Bob speaking' Bob said into the receiver.

'Bob, it's Ed Warren, how are you, buddy?' Ed greeted.

'Oh, hey Mr. Warren, I'm good, how are you?' Bob replied.

Bob liked Mr. Warren but he always tensed up at the thought of living through that night again.

'I'm great, listen there were a couple more questions I wanted to ask you about that night. Do you think you could come over?' Ed asked.

'I-I don't know, my parents will be home soon and its getting pretty dark' Bob answered.

'Don't worry, I've already called your parents to let them know and you'll be home before bedtime' Ed replied.

'Umm, ok, I'll be right over' Bob responded, without any excuse now to refuse.

'Great, see you in a bit' Ed said before hanging up the phone.

Bob thought Ed sounded a bit strange, a bit robotic but he didn't think any more of it.

Bob threw on his denim jacket and walked out the door.

There was a low hanging mist at the end of the street that made Bob nervous.

Bob didn't really want to go back to the house but he felt a lot safer knowing that Ed was going to be there.

Bob soon got to the Warrens front door and he knocked on it.

As Bob knocked, the door swung open by itself.

Bob took this as an open invitation.

Besides, Ed had just invited him over so he didn't feel bad about walking straight in.

Bob walked into the entryway but he couldn't see anyone.

'Mr. Warren' Bob called out softly.

There was no response.

The house seemed eerily quiet.

'Mrs. Warren? Judy?' Bob called out in a soft voice.

Nothing.

Bob was starting to feel very tense now.

Bob made his way further into the house, the lights were off in the lounge room and only a single light shone in the kitchen.

Despite the fact that Mr. Warren had just called him, Bob didn't want to go any further into the house so he turned to leave.

'Uhhh' a soft grunt sounded from somewhere in the house.

Bob's eyes widened as he turned to face where the sound had come from.

'Ahhh' a loud grunt came from the direction of the bedroom.

'Mr. Warren' Bob called out, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Bob wanted to run out of the house but what if Mr. Warren was in trouble, he couldn't just leave.

Bob balled his fists and started making his way toward the sound.

Bob heard it another two times as he walked and a third time as he stopped just outside what he knew was the Warrens bedroom.

'Uhhhhh' the sound came from the other side of the closed door.

Bob raised his hand to knock but just before he could the door slowly swung open before him.

Bob looked inside and saw Mr. Warren laying naked on the bed aggressively stroking his big thick cut cock.

Bob gasped in shock.

Ed jumped when he heard the noise and grabbed the sheet to cover his naked body.

'Bob, what are you doing here?' Ed said angrily.

'I'm sorry, you said to come over, I thought you meant now, I'm sorry I'm sorry' Bob started rambling trying to look anywhere but at Ed's half-naked body.

'What are you talking about? I never said to come over' Ed stated.

Bob paused for a second, a bit lost looking at Ed's body, toned and fit with a light to medium dusting of hair in the right places.

Bob was getting lost in thought looking at Ed's chest and nipples and the treasure trail of hair leading to his now covered cock.

'Bob, I didn't ask you to come over' Ed said, breaking Bob's train of thought.

'Yes, you did, on the phone just a few minutes ago' Bob replied.

'Ok Bob, what exactly did this person say to you?' Ed asked, now looking a little panicked.

'What did you mean this person? It was you on the phone, you said you wanted to ask me some more questions about that night' Bob explained.

'Bob, I never rang you' Ed replied.

Bob nearly fainted in terror.

'Come here, it's not safe anymore' Ed said pulling Bob into the room and closing the door.

Bob started panicking.

'Wh-where is Mrs. Warren and Judy?' Bob stuttered.

'Out, they won't be back until tomorrow morning' Ed said, dropping the sheet from around his waist and letting his hard cock swing freely.

Ed darted around the room, making sure the doors and windows were locked.

'Mr. Warren, what's happening?' Bob asked, the fear clear in his voice.

'Bob, now listen to me, it is very important to do what I say, everything I say' Ed started.

'Why, what's happening?' Bob asked, panicked.

'It was a demon that called you to this house tonight, a demon called you here with the intent of possessing you, believe me, I know, Lorraine and I contained this demon years ago but it must have been released on that night and has been hiding since' Ed explained.

Bob was just about on the verge of wetting himself.

'Bob, there is only one way to stop the demon from possessing you, it won't be easy for either of us but it's the only way' Ed said hurriedly.

'Whatever it takes, I'll do anything, please, help me' Bob pleaded.

'Now, it's very important you do everything I say, no matter how strange it may seem and no matter how much you don't want to do it, it's the only way' Ed warned Bob.

'It's ok, I'll do it' Bob replied.

'Ok, first, take off all of your clothes' Ed said.

Bob didn't think twice in tearing away all of his clothes and standing there completely naked in front of Ed.

Ed took a second to admire Bob's young but growing body.

Bob was skinny and had barely any body fat which let his abs show but still remain soft but firm at the same time.

Bob was completely hairless apart from about three hairs in the middle of his chest and a small patch of pubes at the base of his very decent cut cock hanging softly above his low hanging hairless balls.

'_Bob's got nice balls'_ Ed thought to himself.

'Now what?' Bob asked.

'The only way to stop this demon from entering your body is to have something else enter it first' Ed explained.

'Ok, like what' Bob questioned, panic still evident in his voice.

'This' Ed said, grabbing the base of his hard cock and slapping it in his hands.

Bob's eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

'But, it's huge, is there any other way?' Bob asked in shock.

'I wish there was any other way, I wish it didn't have to come to this but there is no choice anymore, the demon is in this house and we are out of options' Ed said quickly.

'Ok ok ok, what do I do?' Bob asked.

'You need to get on your knees and suck me off, quickly now' Ed said fast.

Bob knew he didn't have a choice so he quickly dropped to his knees and sucked the head of Ed's cock into his virgin mouth.

'That's it, but you need to suck it deep and don't stop' Ed warned.

Bob grabbed the back of Ed's naked thighs and started shoving more of the thick shaft into his throat.

Bob was coughing and gagging but he didn't stop.

Ed grabbed the back of Bob's head and started thrusting his cock in and out of Bob's throat, hard and fast.

'I'm sorry, I wish there was another way' Ed said in a soft moan.

Bob understood that Ed was just trying to save him but his jaw was really hurting.

Ed continued to pump into Bob's throat for another few minutes before Bob couldn't take it anymore.

Bob backed off of Ed's cock and fell back onto his heels.

'I-I just need a second to breathe' Bob gasped.

'Ok, but only a second, we don't have much time to waste' Ed said.

'How long do I have to do this for until I'm safe?' Bob questioned.

'This is only the first part and it will be complete when I blow my load down your throat and you swallow every drop' Ed explained.

'And you're sure that will stop the demon? How?' Bob asked.

'That is only one part of this but yes, it will help in stopping the demon. Since I have dealt with this demon before, my cum now holds the power to repel the demon but…' Ed trailed off.

'But what?' Bob asked.

'There's no time for that now, you must continue, for your very life' Ed stated.

Bob jumped up and deep throated Ed's cock once again.

Ed grabbed the back of Bob's head again and resumed the process of face-fucking the younger man.

Bob continued to cough and splutter on the thick intrusion being rammed down his throat but he knew the consequences if he didn't do everything Mr. Warren told him to.

Spit ran down Bob's chin and over his chest as slobbered all over Ed's cock.

Bob could hear Ed grunting above him, it even sounded like moaning sometimes.

'UHHH' Ed grunted, gritting his teeth.

'Fuuuuuuuck' Ed moaned, biting his lip.

'Ahhhhhh fuckkkk Uhhhh' Ed continued to moan and grunt for another few minutes before he was ready to blow his load.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum, remember you have to swallow every drop' Ed warned Bob.

Bob nodded around Ed's cock.

Ed pumped his cock into Bob's throat a few more times before shoving it in deep and holding it there.

'FUUUUUUCK UUHHHHHH YESSSSSSS' Ed yelled loudly as he unloaded shot after shot of cum deep down Bob's throat.

Bob nearly choked as his mouth continued to fill up no matter how many times he swallowed Ed's cum.

But a few moments later, the cum seemed to stop coming and Bob could easily swallow the last few drops.

Ed gripped the base of his cock and squeezed out every drop of cum, making sure to wipe the last drop on the bottom of Bob's lips as he pulled his shaft out.

Bob licked his lips, terrified he might miss some cum if he didn't.

Ed panted, beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and his semi-hard cock was hanging above his balls.

Bob sat back on his heels, his jaw aching.

'What's the next part?' Bob asked a moment later.

'I'm afraid the next part may hurt a little bit, but it is more important than the first part and even more important than the third, fourth or fifth part' Ed explained as he got his breath back.

'I'm ready, whatever I need to do, Mr. Warren' Bob replied.

'Get on the bed, doggy position' Ed instructed.

Bob hopped onto the bed and got onto his hands and knees.

Ed climbed onto the bed behind him.

'Your mouth is now secure but there is still another way for this demon to enter you' Ed explained.

'How?' Bob asked.

'Your ass, I need to fill your hole with my special cum, it's the only way to protect you' Ed said.

'I-I understand, do it Mr. Warren' Bob replied.

'I'm sorry, I wish there was another way' Ed said, rubbing the small of Bob's back.

'I know you're doing what you have to do to protect me, thank you' Bob answered.

Ed nodded and started stroking his cock softly.

It didn't take Ed long for his cock to return to full hardness and ready to go for round two.

Ed pressed the head of his cock against Bob's tight hairless virgin hole and started pressing forward.

'Fuuuuuck' Ed moaned.

'Uhhhh' Bob grunted as his hole was stretched open for the first time.

Ed pushed in deeper.

'ARGH' Bob grunted.

'Bob, it needs to be all in and fast, will you be ok?' Ed asked.

'Better this than a demon' Bob laughed nervously.

'After seeing what this demon can do, it definitely is a lot better' Ed replied.

Bob nodded and shut his eyes tight.

Ed gripped Bob's thighs and in one swift motion he buried his entire erect cock fully into Bob's once virgin ass.

'AAAAAAARGH FUUUUUUCK' Bob screamed in pain.

'Fuck, take it deep, FUUUUUUUUCK YESSSSSSS' Ed yelled from behind him.

Tears welled in Bob's eyes, his ass feeling like it was being torn in two.

Ed pulled out of Bob's ass before immediately shoving his entire length back in.

'FUCK, IT HURTS' Bob cried.

Ed continued to pull in and out of Bob, getting faster, harder and rougher each time until his cock was jackhammering Bob's hole.

'AH AH AH AH AH UH UH UH UH UH' Bob grunted in pain every time Mr. Warren thrusted into him.

'FUCK AH UHH YES OHH MMM ARHH' Ed moaned and groaned with every deep and powerful thrust into Bob's tight hole.

Since Ed had just cum down Bob's throat, he was able to last a long time fucking Bob's ass before he had to cum again.

After half an hour, Ed's forehead was dripping with sweat and so was his back, Bob's hair was clinging to his face as he panted like a dog in heat.

Bob had gotten used to Ed's large intrusion a while ago but his ass was still aching and the pounding was relentless.

After another fifteen minutes, Ed was ready to cum.

'Fuck, I'm about to blow' Ed grunted.

'Yes, give it to me, I need your powerful load, save me' Bob grunted, so thankful that Ed was doing all of this to help him.

'FUCK, get ready, here it comes, FUCK AHH YESSS FUCK OHHHH AAAAAAAAAAARGH' Ed yelled loudly.

Ed's balls tightened and his back arched as he unleashed a flood into Bob's once virgin hole.

'UUUUUUUUUH' Bob groaned in time with Ed's orgasm.

The load wasn't as big as Ed's first load but it was far from small.

Spurt after spurt of cum painted Bob's insides.

Bob could feel the warmth of Mr. Warren's sperm spread throughout his body.

Ed thrust his cock into Bob's tight ass a couple more times before pulling out.

Bob collapsed onto his stomach, exhausted.

Ed slid off the bed and stood at the side, his cock finally softening fully but still remaining an impressive size soft.

Bob lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Mr. Warren a minute later.

'What's the next part?' Bob asked.

'The next part helps to seal in all the work we just did and make sure it covers everything inside you' Ed explained.

'I'm ready, let's get this fucking demon' Bob replied.

'Trust me when I say you need to swallow every drop' Ed warned.

Bob nodded.

Ed stepped right in front of Bob and placed his hand on Bob's chin.

Bob let Mr. Warren open his mouth and feed just the head of his cock into his mouth.

Bob formed his lips into a tight seal around Mr. Warren's cock just in time to catch the stream of warm piss being flooded into his mouth.

Bob nearly fell back in surprise but he made sure to stay on Mr. Warren's cock and swallow every single drop.

Ed placed his hands firmly on the back of Bob's head to make sure his cock was planted firmly in Bob's mouth.

Ed let his head fall back as he moaned as he relieved himself inside of Bob.

If Bob thought Mr. Warren could cum a lot, he never could have imagined how much he pissed.

It must have been over forty seconds of constant swallowing before Bob started to feel the stream of warm piss get softer and softer.

After another ten seconds, the stream had turned into a small drip before stopping completely.

Ed wiped the last drop of piss on Bob's tongue as he pulled out completely.

Bob felt full, Mr. Warren's warm cum and piss were mixing around inside of his body.

'You're doing so well, buddy, but the demon isn't gone completely' Ed explained.

Bob coughed and nodded.

'What's the next part?' Bob asked, bravely ready for anything.

'The hardest parts are over, now we just have to finalise your protection, what you need to do is blow your own load all over your stomach and chest' Ed explained.

'Ok' Bob nodded.

Bob laid back on the bed and started jacking himself off quickly.

'I can help' Ed said.

Ed hopped onto the bed next to Bob and took over for him.

Ed jerked off Bob furiously for the next five minutes until Bob needed to blow.

'Mr. Warren, I-I need to cum' Bob moaned.

'Good boy, cum for me, blow that load, buddy' Ed encouraged him.

'Uhhhh Ohhhhh Mr. Warren FUCK AAAHH UH-HAAAAAARGH' Bob yelled as he arched his back and fired his load.

'YEEEEEESSSS' Ed moaned as cum flew from Bob's cock and splattered all over his chest and stomach.

'Good boy, amazing job' Ed smiled, still rubbing Bob's cock.

'UHHHHH' Bob moaned, squirming as he panted.

'I know it's sensitive but we need to get all of it out' Ed explained.

Ed continued to milk Bob's cock, rubbing his hand up and down the shaft and rubbing his palm over the sensitive head.

Bob curled his toes and balled his fists to stop himself from crying out, the sensitivity was becoming too much.

Ed rubbed for another half a minute before releasing Bob's aching cock.

'AHHHHHHHHHH' Bob moaned loudly.

'Amazing job, buddy' Ed smiled.

Bob couldn't help but smile back as he breathed heavily.

'What's the last part?' Bob said breathlessly a moment later.

'We need to show the demon that you aren't free to possess, you need to show him that someone else already has their control over you' Ed explained.

'How do we do that?' Bob asked.

'It's the easiest part so far' Ed replied.

Bob moved aside as Ed laid down in the bed next to him and covered them both with a sheet and blanket.

Ed and Bob were face to face, their legs intertwined and their naked chest's rubbing Bob's cum between them.

Ed placed his hand over onto Bob's back and pulled him in tightly and kissed the young man's lips passionately.

Bob kissed Mr. Warren back with the same passion that was given to him.

Their tongues fought between their soft lips as their hands and limbs rubbed all over each other's.

Ed broke the kiss a few moments later.

'This is to show the demon that you belong to me and it's never getting its hands on you' Ed said, kissing Bob again.

'I really can't thank you enough, Mr. Warren, I mean you saved my life' Bob thanked Mr. Warren.

Ed leaned in and kissed the young man on the cheek.

'Of course, I'd never let anything hurt you, stay here, I'll be right back' Ed explained.

Ed jumped out of bed and walked quickly out of the room and down the hallway.

Bob was confident that Mr. Warren had gotten rid of the demon but he didn't want Mr. Warren to be gone for too long, just in case.

But luckily Ed returned only a minute later and hopped back into bed.

'Where did you go?' Bob asked.

'I actually rang your parents to let them know you were staying here tonight, I told them that a few of your friends were staying as well because I didn't want them to worry' Ed explained.

'Good idea, they probably wouldn't have believed all this stuff about a demon anyway, I still don't think they believe me about what happened that night, but we know the truth' Bob replied.

'Yes, we do' Ed smiled, giving Bob a deep kiss.

The pair drifted off to sleep not long after.

The next morning, Ed woke up to find Bob sleeping soundly in his arms.

Ed looked over at the clock and knew he wouldn't have much longer before Judy and Lorraine got home.

Ed leaned down and gave Bob a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bob's nose twitched as he continued to sleep.

Ed smiled and gave him a deeper kiss on the lips.

Bob's eyes fluttered open and he yawned widely.

Ed spoke softly to Bob for a couple of minutes until the two were properly awake.

'Hey, that reminds me, last night you said your cum held the power to repel this demon and you were about to say something else but you trailed off?' Bob wondered curiously.

'Ah yes, I held off on telling you this because I'm not sure how you would handle it' Ed answered.

'It's ok, Mr. Warren, I can take it' Bob replied.

'Well, like you said, my cum holds the power to repel this demon, but you see, only repel, my cum won't be inside you forever and soon enough it will be all out of your system and the demon will have another chance to enter you' Ed explained, looking solemn.

'So I'm screwed then' Bob said, looking frightened once again.

'Not exactly, there is no way to permanently stop this demon, I've tried many times, but I can continue to repel it' Ed started.

'How?' Bob asked.

'This demon has unfortunately locked itself onto you and I'm not strong enough to break that but I can keep the demon away if we do this again, it would have to be at least once a week, maybe more but no less, I will do this to save your life, Bob. But it's up to you' Ed finished.

Bob thought for a moment.

'Why are you doing this for me? You don't owe me anything' Bob replied.

'This demon was at my house, if it wasn't for me you never would have been exposed to this horror, so that means I will do everything I can to save you' Ed responded.

'I can't thank you enough' Bob said as he pulled Ed into a tight hug.

'The pleasure will be all mine' Ed smiled.

Half an hour later, the pair were fully dressed and a fresh hot load of cum was just deposited down Bob's throat.

Bob was standing at the front door ready to leave before Ed stopped him.

'This is for you' Ed said, handing Bob his guitar.

'Your guitar, I couldn't…' Bob started.

'It's my fault you broke your other one, it's only fair that I replace it. Besides, from what I've heard, you need a few lessons, so keep this one and I'll organise it with your parents for you to come over once a week and practice. So during that practice I can perform the ritual to keep you safe and then give you some actual lessons' Ed said with a smile.

Bob leaned forward and kissed Mr. Warren through a big smile.

'And remember, no one can know about the ritual, if anyone else finds out, the demon will know it has been tricked and it will become too strong to stop. Not even Mrs. Warren or Judy can know, I'll tell them the same thing, that you're just coming over for guitar lessons and for them not to disturb us' Ed warned Bob.

'I understand, if anyone asks, I'm only going to you for guitar lessons' Bob replied.

'That's my beautiful boy, now give me kiss and run along home' Ed smiled, giving Bob a quick kiss before giving him a soft pat on the butt as he walked out the door.

Ed closed the door and smiled to himself.

'So cute, but so gullible' Ed smiled to himself.

"_Shit, I think I actually might be falling for this one"_ Ed thought to himself as he remembered his night and morning with Bob.

"_Oh well, I guess this demon will be making a lot of appearances with Bob for a long time to come, there's no way I'm letting him go now I've got him…FUCK, I love that kid"_ Ed thought as he took a seat on the lounge and thought about Bob.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed.**

**I had wanted to write a story like this since I first saw the movie and I'm happy overall about how it turned out.**

**Like I said at the beginning, I probably won't be writing anymore chapters for this story since there isn't much more to tell, but never say never, if people really liked this and want more or if I think of something else fun to add on to this story than I may write more in the future.**

**But I would love to hear from you if you did enjoy this chapter and if you would like to see more.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I might see you all in the next chapter.**

**-LA.G**


End file.
